


一直都爱

by runing



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runing/pseuds/runing
Summary: 以为错过，却很勇敢。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 2





	一直都爱

仔细想来他们俩都已经认识十多年了，从初中开始，隔壁班那个绷着脸能吓哭小孩子的学生就一直和他有断断续续的联系。因为大学志愿不一样，两个人也就此不再一起上下学，后来偶尔来一条消息，也都是言简意赅。

感谢两个人都没有过换手机号的想法，山治打开短信，就能看见整整齐齐的消息从上往下排列。

大学那几年联系的比较频繁，虽然也都是索隆的抱怨，抱怨教学楼总是换地方，抱怨食堂的饭菜味道不对劲，抱怨偷偷去酒吧结果被一个奇怪的人搭讪。

山治还记得索隆那句话：“那个傻逼竟然想摸我屁股！”

山治当时就破口大骂了，从那个傻逼骂到索隆，得有多路痴才会拐进gay吧啊，他难道就没发现里面的人都是同性在一起吗？

也是，他眼睛里除了酒还能有什么东西？

那天山治差点就买机票冲到索隆大学所在的城市了，结果索隆完全不记得那家酒吧叫什么名字，又在什么地方。山治搜了一下，那边酒吧多如牛毛，正打算逐个排查的时候，索隆问了一句：“他不觉得恶心吗？”

他不觉得恶心吗？

这句话叫山治怎么回答呢？

爱一个人怎么会觉得恶心呢？

爱一个人，恨不得把全世界的星与月都捧到他面前，只为让他的脸上倒映着最美的光辉。

可是索隆觉得恶心。

山治只能悻悻地关掉了地图软件，装作没事一样把手机揣进兜里，不想面对索隆这个问题，也不想回复他只言片语。

那天之后他申请了学校组织的交换生计划，很快飞去了另一个国家继续学业。刚到的时候手机完全对不上当地的信号频率，山治也不是很想调整。

交换生只读两年，再回国之后索隆的消息变得更少了，基本只有新年一条消息，内容也全都是没有任何温情的话，只介绍自己一年参加了什么比赛拿了什么奖，对于山治一句问候都没有。

这让他想回复都不知道怎么下手。

一眨眼就过去三年了，山治和从学校辞职下海的老师一起去了北方大城市创业，两个人白手起家，靠着一手好厨艺站稳了脚跟。

有了稳定的事业，哲普老头子又开始念叨自己最得意的学生了。大概所有父母都是一颗月老的心，每天都在思考：为什么我的孩子这么优秀，却还是单身？

山治被他念的很烦，他不想告诉老头子自己喜欢男人，毕竟他每天对女人那么疯狂，说出来老头子会以为他故意想吵架。

有时候山治也不是没有想过找一个恋人，但是每次都进行不下去，有时候第二天睁开眼睛，看见床上躺着的人，就会突然不顺眼，浑身烦躁地想抽烟。

他以为这辈子都不会再见到那颗绿绿的脑袋了。但命运似乎跟他开了一个玩笑。

餐厅开业两周年庆的时候，身为副厨师长兼经理的山治被灌了不少酒，所有人都喜气洋洋，老顾客每个人都向老板敬酒，而被医生勒令禁酒的哲普便毫无人性地把酒都推给了山治。

他的原话是：“小茄子这么年轻，多喝点没关系的。反正他又没有对象，喝醉了也不会有人骂他。”

这句话在半醉的山治耳中无异于火上浇油，他甚至有些落寞地想，是啊，我没有对象，我虽然暗恋一个人十多年，可是我还是单身。

正所谓酒不醉人人自醉，山治酒量本就一般，架不住大家轮番敬酒，最后所有人都半醉，哲普叫了计程车送每个人回家，一回头，原本应该坐在台阶上让他最后送回家的小茄子却无影无踪了。

哲普考虑了好一会儿，要不要去找他。

小茄子很强，可是他喝醉了。他喝醉了他不会乱跑，那就是有人带走他了，可是谁会带走一个浑身酒气的醉汉？还是在他们餐厅门前，带走附近名气最大的那个暴力狂？

说不定是他的爱慕者呢。

身为过来人的哲普不着调地想。

啊，也有可能是自己回家去了。

“哲普老板？”巷子里匆匆忙忙跑出来一个流浪汉，捂着脑袋好像被人揍了似的，看见哲普的时候甚至有点高兴过头了，“副厨师长和一个壮汉在里面打起来了！您快去拦一下吧！”

哲普瞅了瞅他的脑袋，确实打得很有力道。他迈着假肢走进昏暗的巷子，没走几步就听见里面传来激烈的喘息声还有小茄子不停骂人的声音。

“王八蛋！混蛋！绿藻头！”

“啊？你怎么还叫我这个名字？”

“等死吧你！我今天就要踢死你！”

然后是咚的一声，好像是谁跌坐在地上了。然后那个低沉有磁性的男声响起来：“你喝这么多酒做什么！”

“要你管？王八蛋！”

“我千里迢迢来找你，你就对我说这个？”男人似乎非常不满，语气拉得老高，下一秒就听见山治更大声的反驳：“骂你算什么？今晚我非踢死你！”

“踢死我之前你也得先站起来吧！”

哲普走近之后看见的就是那个肌肉强壮，头发绿色的男人，手里扯着山治的手腕衣领，想尽办法要把他从地上拉起来。

可惜喝醉酒的人身体沉得和石头一样，又软得好像泥，索隆越捞，山治就越软。平素衣冠楚楚的男人此刻坐在地上，抱着索隆的大腿，金色的脑袋低垂着，似乎好像已经睡着了。

“你是小茄子的，恋人？”哲普想了想，故意道，“他说今晚会有人来接他，就是你？”

“他，有恋人了？”索隆一张嘴，声音格外苦涩。

他竟然是来晚了吗？

“我也不知道，我只是他的老板罢了。他喝酒前和我这么说的，既然你是他的恋人，你就带他回去吧。去他家也行，就后面那栋楼，5012，钥匙在他兜里。”哲普非常不负责地摆了摆手，“小茄子就拜托你照顾了，我要回去睡觉了。”

索隆低下头看着山治，后者因为酒醉已经没有了任何意识，这会儿手里紧紧抱着他的腿，低着头暴露出他雪白的后脖颈，在昏暗的巷子里，竟像是一抹午夜的雪。

这个男人为什么这么白？

索隆又一次冒出这个想法，认命地扛起来山治，顺着单行的巷子往前走。

感谢城市规划师，索隆这次只绕了三遍就顺利找到了公寓的大门。站在5012门前准备掏钥匙的索隆遭到了山治从未有过的激烈反抗，索隆最后不得不强行反剪住他的两只手，用身体把他压在墙上，才从他的裤兜里掏出来家里的钥匙。

幸亏已经是凌晨，不然路过的邻居看到他俩这个样子，肯定会怀疑些什么的。

进了门，开了灯，山治好像清醒些了，他摇摇晃晃地站直了，晕天晕地的拆了领带，脱了外套，解衬衫的时候，手指不停在扣子上跳舞，最后还是索隆帮忙给他解开了。

常年在厨房工作使得山治身上也敷了薄薄一层肌肉，不夸张，但线条非常好看。索隆顺手摸了一把他的胸膛，下一秒山治就冲进卫生间抱着马桶开始吐了。

折腾到这个时候，索隆已经放弃和山治有任何交流了，山治吐完之后就彻底睡了过去，索隆给他擦了擦嘴，把人拖进卧室，脱了衣服，盖好被子，自己也随便躺在旁边睡下了。

宿醉的第二天，山治头疼欲裂地爬起来，眼睛都睁不开，但他已经闻见自己身上那已经发臭的酒味，他的洁癖让他无法忍耐，几乎是凭着肌肉记忆去了浴室洗澡。  
洗过澡之后，山治觉得自己宛如新生，太阳穴虽然还一跳一跳的，但已经没有那么痛苦了，身上清爽的味道让他放松了很多。他围着浴巾刷牙的时候，门突然又被打开了。

山治近乎惊恐地看着门缓缓打开，手里已经摸上了某个沐浴露，他已经做好先下手为强的准备，结果飘进视线的是一团绿色的海藻。

不，是一个有一头绿藻的男人。

“早。”索隆睡眼惺忪地和他打了个招呼，站到马桶前就打算放水，结果后背上挨了重重一脚，一回头，那个金发的臭厨子正目眦欲裂的瞪着他：“你你你……”

“我什么啊？你全都不记得了？昨晚抱着我不松手……”打断索隆说话的是又一脚，山治近乎崩溃道：“你胡说！不可能！！！”

“啊哈？我为什么要胡说？”索隆的辩解声消失在山治更夸张的动作里，山治一手捂着眼手忙脚乱往外跑，带着点羞愤大喊道：“你他妈的把裤子穿上！”

索隆低下头看了看自己的兄弟，也有点郁闷，抓了抓头，该怎么解释他其实完全不是一个暴露狂呢？

这一切全都是意外啊。

但不管怎么说，还是上厕所更重要。

山治跑回卧室准备找衣服穿，结果一开门就看见大床上明显躺过两个人的痕迹，被子胡乱堆在一起，床单也皱皱巴巴，两个枕头一个压着另一个的边缘，他一想到昨晚自己和索隆躺在这儿，却又喝得烂醉如泥，脸上青青红红好不热闹。

“你干嘛？”索隆从洗手间出来，双手湿淋淋的，山治忍不住道：“你就不能擦了手再出来？”

“可是我不知道哪块是擦手的。”

索隆认识山治的时候两个人就已经是住校生，他早就见识过文斯莫克家的公子有多娇气，擦手擦脚擦身体的布巾又多又复杂。

“左边第一个啊！”山治有点无语，这么多年他的习惯一直没变好吧，以前索隆也是知道的，可是他现在却都忘了。

那他为什么还出现在这儿？

“等会我换个衣服，咱们聊聊。”山治有些敏锐地察觉到索隆这次不会是单纯的路过遇见他，但是他又太了解索隆了，几年前会问他“难道不恶心吗”的男人，没理由突然就开窍变弯了。

“行。”索隆一屁股坐在穿上。

“离我的床远一点！绿藻头！”山治立刻翻脸。

索隆只好站起来去了客厅。

因为今天放了一天假——餐厅二把手山治刚刚自我批准了假期——所以他只换了身家居服，又把昨晚的脏衣服塞进了洗衣机。

收拾卧室的时候，山治忍不住想，明明衣服都脱了，却不知道给他塞进洗衣机里，索隆这个男人这些年难道一点生活常识都不知道吗？！

他竟然能活到现在！

2

说是谈一谈，索隆却在山治坐在对面沙发前突然开口提了要求：“我饿了。”

“关我屁事。”

山治硬下心肠坐下来。

“我昨天坐了十个多小时的火车来这儿，刚下火车就去找你，到现在一口水都没喝过。”索隆说。

“……麻烦。”山治只能先去厨房。

还是和以前一样，压根不会说什么好听的话，饿了就要吃的，好像自己是食物贩卖机似的。

虽然肚子里一肚子火，不过山治不是会对食物撒火的人，他快速又认真了做了份足够填报索隆肚子的饭，关了火端出来时，发现索隆一直盯着厨房的方向。

“诺。”山治给他放在桌子上，“你以前最爱吃的，别和我抱怨味道不对，很多材料家里没有了。”

索隆立刻埋头大吃起来。

山治坐在对面看着他，想起来初中时候之所以和隔壁班这个煞神接触，其实也是因为一份饭。只不过那个时候山治的厨艺只能算是一般，大家族里没有人愿意让他进厨房，他只能研究菜谱纸上谈兵，要不是遇见索隆，看见他垂头丧气地好可怜，山治也不会突然心软，问他需不需要帮助。

最后山治和他遛进餐厅后厨做了一份乱七八糟的饭。

现在回忆起来那个味道肯定不怎么样，但当时索隆也是埋头大吃，让他格外有成就感，也更加鼓励了他要做厨师的梦想。

什么厨师是下等人的工作，你身为王子生来高贵之类的屁话，山治从不放在心上。他只想帮助别人，看到别人满足又幸福的脸。

“嘛！吃饱了！”索隆吃光了所有的饭，满足地摸了摸肚子，明明已经二十四五岁了，脸上的笑容却还傻气地不得了，像个小孩子。

“厨艺没有退步啊！”

“废话。我可是一流的厨师。”山治叼了根烟出来，神情冷漠道，“你来找我有什么事儿？”

“没事就不能来了吗？”

“我们好像没有好到这个地步吧？罗罗诺亚先生，咱们只是初中同学罢了，哦，还是隔壁班的。”

“哎？我们不一个班吗？”

山治有些头疼道：“是你总走错门，但你不是我们班的！”

“哦，随便吧。”索隆想，反正那个时候我们天天在一起，嗯，吵架和打架。看厨子现在这样子，不知道还能不能经得住他一下。早上那两脚挺疼的，说不定他也有进步呢。

“你那是什么眼神？想挨揍吗？”

虽然山治很不想承认，但是他还是太了解索隆了，光是眼神变化他都能读懂，不知道该说是他太了解索隆，还是索隆这些年就没有变过。

“我来不是为了和你打架的。”索隆反而冷静下来了，“有个请帖给你。”

他从兜里掏出来一张皱巴巴的红色请帖，在眼前晃过去的时候，山治眼尖地看见了一个“娜美”的名字，一听就是一位可爱的小姐。

绿藻头竟然要结婚了。

他还特地给我送请柬。

你暗恋的人要结婚了，你却只是宾客之一。

这种辛酸山治一时无法形容，他甚至感觉胸膛里充满了氢气，随着他火热的心慢慢冷却，气体飞速地消失，他好像快要窒息了。

“喂，你怎么了？路飞结婚你不高兴？”

“路，路飞？”山治眨了眨眼，他这才感觉到自己的睫毛上不受控制地挂了些泪水，当着索隆的面擦也不是，不擦也不是，只希望自己快速眨眼睛，能把它都蒸发掉。

“是啊，不是你们班班长吗？”索隆皱着眉头，怀疑地看着他，“还是我们班的？反正他要结婚了，我们刚好在一个城市里，他说很想请你去。因为没时间亲自过来，就拜托给我了。”

“……”山治拿起请柬仔细看了看，确实是蒙奇D路飞和娜美的婚礼。虽然不合时宜，但山治还是飞快地把路飞拉过来当做转移话题的工具，“他竟然还会谈恋爱？”

“啊，追了人家好几年。最后娜美问他，你到底想怎么样？他说他就是想和娜美在一块儿玩。”索隆回忆起来，露出一抹宠溺的笑来，“娜美对他无语，但后来不知道怎么就直接答应结婚了。”

“你和路飞一个城市？”

“是啊，我们有时候会约出来一起喝酒，乌索普也在，他大学刚毕业就结婚了，现在开了公司，专门卖些发明，哄小孩的。”

“哦哦乌索普！”山治记得他，年级大会上被校长抓上去做检讨的长鼻子同学，检讨内容是我不该去偷树上的鸟儿，当时还一度成为传奇。和他们也厮混过一段时光，后来追随青梅竹马的富家小姐转学了，“是可雅小姐吗？”

“你还记得啊。”索隆张开双臂靠在沙发背上，他这些年越发强壮了，看着已经是一个成熟的大人模样，“可雅之前有问起你过。”

“？？问我？”山治有些吃惊，那个安静温柔的大小姐的模样他其实都有些记不清楚了，初中是他最叛逆的时候，所以玩的非常疯，安静的朋友在记忆里总是消失地比较快。

“是啊。”索隆换了个语气，“她问我，那个看起来很悲伤的同学现在怎么样了，你们当时感情那么好，还有没有联系？”

他说了这话，就直勾勾盯着山治，山治没想到自己绕了这么一大圈，结果被索隆一句话就兜了回来，他很想理直气壮地瞪回去，但事实上他不是很敢直面索隆的眼神，那个眼神太有侵略性了，这对于久别重逢的他们来说实在过于火热，过于出格。

“你，你怎么回答的？”

“我说我不知道，他好多年不回我消息了。”索隆撇着嘴好似在抱怨，“路飞还说我无情呢。”

“你确实无情，而且恬不知耻，臭不要脸。”山治立刻回骂，“路飞说的太对了！”

“哈？我臭不要脸？我怎么就臭不要脸了？臭厨子你把话说清楚！”

“你就是臭不要脸！明明是你……”

山治突然熄火，他想起来确实每年索隆都会在新年那一天准时给他发消息，是自己恼怒他不问候自己，而置气不回复的。在索隆眼里，大概就是一切消息都石沉大海，自己再也不愿意理他了吧？

往前想一想，虽然交换生时期自己也偶尔和索隆联系，但因为太忙了所以字数很少，频率也很低。他们最后一次“交谈甚欢”还是讨论那个gay吧的时候。

不会吧？不会吧！索隆不会以为自己是因为那件事才冷落他的吧？天啊，但凡有点脑子的人都会以为自己是暗恋索隆吧？他竟然这样误打误撞地出柜了吗？

山治的脸色很难看。

“喂，你怎么了？还不舒服？”看到他突然气焰全无，索隆反而担心起来，从桌子对面绕过来，关切道，“一下子喝多了酒就会这样，再休息一下吧。”

山治忍不住想起鸡皮疙瘩，索隆什么时候这么会关心人了？这么仔细这么认真，就好像对待什么宝物一样。

“我……”山治想说自己没事，结果被索隆按着肩膀往后靠时，脑子里突然翻江倒海一样疼了起来，吐倒是不想吐，但是酒的后劲又涌了上来，昨晚混着喝的白酒红酒似乎都在他眼前开始晃悠。

“去睡吧。”索隆说。

“叮叮叮——”洗衣机发出工作结束的声音。

山治撑了一下站起来，下意识按着太阳穴去浴室，他必须把衣服床单都晾起来，不然等他这一觉起来，衣服会捂出味道来。

索隆一把抓住了他的手腕，强硬地把他推进卧室，山治很想反抗，奈何酒劲太狠，被索隆那个大力狂直接按在床上：“我去晾，你睡吧。”

“那个我……”一沾到床山治的思维就有点浑浑噩噩起来，他想说他的内裤刚手洗了，也需要拿出来晾，但是话已经吐不出来了，他的嘴唇只想安静地休息。

“睡吧，我不走。”索隆完美地曲解了他的意思，作为一个优秀的男人，手脚麻利是他的优点，来来回回两三趟就把衣服床单都晾上，他还恶趣味地用手指比划了一下山治的裤子尺码，这个人的腰真的好细！他昨晚扛着山治的时候就发现了。

晾完衣服，索隆环顾四周，厨子的家里干净整齐，没有任何一丝能够让他发挥的地方，虽然他自己做家务的本领追不上山治的十分之一。

但他这次是来追求山治的，来之前娜美她们已经三令五申了各种要诀。

他势在必得。

虽然昨晚那个老板说山治已经有了恋人，但是他家里怎么看都是一个单身男性的住宅，牙刷都只有一个，怎么会有恋人？

不得不说在某些方面，索隆非常聪明。

再睁开眼睛已经是下午时分，橘黄色的阳光铺满整个大床，山治望着渲染了颜色的天花板，有些分不清现实和梦境。

索隆来找他了。

是个梦吧。

山治刚想这么说，就听见耳边传来低沉的小呼噜声，他条件反射地扭头，眼前顿时出现索隆那张硬朗又帅气的脸……离得太近了，呼吸都快要喷到他脸上来了……

“别乱动。”大概是翻身的动作吵醒了他，索隆嘟囔一声，抬手搂住山治，不容拒绝地按进怀里，山治没防备，鼻子撞在索隆的胸膛上，也不能说是硬邦邦，但敏感的鼻子还是叫嚣着让眼泪流了出来。

山治坏心眼地把眼泪都擦在索隆的上衣上。

贴得太近了，近到他能听见索隆胸膛里沉重有节奏的心跳声，咚咚咚，渐渐的他的心跳声也响了起来，好像同步起来，山治有些脸热。

他本来就是面皮极薄的人。

“嗯……”

索隆蹭了蹭他，抱得更紧了，绿色的脑袋挤到山治的颈窝里，舒服地哼了一声。

太太太太犯规！

作为一个暗恋索隆多年的人，山治非常诚实地表达出来自己的激动。他悄悄地想挪开屁股，远离那个危险地带。

索隆只是睡迷糊了，他根本不知道身边是我。

山治这样想。

可是他的计划又一次落空，按在他后背上的大手一路滑到他的屁股上，强硬阻止他的离开。

山治的脸都已经爆红了！

他可从没有想过自己这么容易脸红，他可已经是二十五岁的成年人了！

索隆还揉了一把！

“滚，滚开。”山治觉得自己再不反抗，今天就要融化在床上，他习惯性抬起一只脚去蹬索隆，却被索隆沿着大腿根一直摸到膝盖，掰着他的腿攀在了他的腰上。

有病吧！你个直男！

山治觉得索隆摸过的地方全都烧了起来，烧得他晕乎乎的，飘飘然，下身绷得更紧了。

“厨子。”索隆突然在他耳边叫他，声音低哑，还带着一点迷糊，他一边呢喃着，一边咬住了山治的耳垂，含在嘴里吮吸，直到听到压抑不住的喘息时，才重重舔了一口，放过那可怜的小东西。

山治的眼睛都要被他勾引红了。

“要做吗？”索隆原本还有很多循序渐进的计划，但是此时此刻他看着眼波荡漾的山治，脑袋里只剩下一个想法，使劲干他，干到他哭，流着眼泪说爱他。

“做你妈的！”山治反手一巴掌拍在他脸上，盖住他的眼睛，不想让他看见自己彻底红起来的脸，“从老子的床上滚下去！”

“哦。”索隆伸出舌头舔了一口他的掌心，好软，虽然手指上带着薄茧，可是掌心好软，让人想咬一口。

直到两个人抱在一起接吻，山治都没能想明白，到底是怎么发展到这一步的。索隆的吻技也太好了吧？比他都要灵活，这个王八蛋肯定有女朋友，他竟然敢背叛lady！

“别分心。”索隆一口咬在他的鼻尖上，“今晚还很长呢。”

山治挣扎着看天花板，最后一抹夕阳的光也消失了，房间里昏暗交错，残留最后一丝朦胧天光，就好像他和索隆的未来一样，模糊不清。

3

折腾到第二天的坏处就是山治不得不又自我批准了一天的假期，因为他的腰实在是疼得不行，可能这一整天他都没办法踢死那个绿藻头了。

昨晚疯了一样按着他做，丝毫不知道什么是节制，在浴室里自己骂他老了肯定会性无能的时候，还被他又按着做了一通。

这在山治的计划里是不存在的，他从有这个想法开始想得就是怎样把索隆吃干抹净，可谁知道这几年不见，他变化这么大，力气也大了很多，自己完全按不住他。

主要还是心软了吧。山治这么想，听见索隆说，“我每次去找你，你都去了别的城市，这次如果还找不到你，我就打算孤独终老了。”时，他突然感到自己的卑劣，爱情是需要勇气的事情，自己恰恰是一个只会缩在原地等别人闯进心房的人。

如果那个人不是索隆，大概早就在这几年的冷落中放弃这份暗恋了吧？

不过……

山治难得用手拍了索隆一巴掌：“你当时为什么要说那句话？”

觉得很恶心什么的。

正在刷牙的索隆努力回忆了一会儿，才含含糊糊道：“那个时候我是直的。”

“什么？什么？！是谁把你掰弯了！”山治真的暴跳如雷。

“什么啊，不就是你吗？”索隆吐出漱口水，擦了擦嘴巴，纠结又认真道，“娜美说没有人会一直和别人聊天的，除非那个人喜欢他。我想了想，好像就是这样，再想到是你的话，好像就不恶心了。”

“你他妈……为什么不说！”

“我说了啊？可是你没理我。我去你学校找你，结果他们说你做交换生出国了。过了好几天，我发消息你才理我。”索隆说到这件事还有些愤愤不平，“我以为你讨厌我，就……”

“所以你就也减少了消息的频率？哈哈哈”山治看着他苦着脸的样子，反而高兴起来。

真好，不是只有我在这份感情里患得患失。真好，我们都经历了一样的伤心，我们的感情可以从今天重新开始。

他凑上去，给了索隆一个湿漉漉的吻。


End file.
